1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in controlled flow gravity conveyors for packages of various sizes and weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous concepts have been employed to limit the speed, impact, and line pressure produced by cartons being transported on sloped gravity conveyors. One example is found in the patent to Fuka et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,671 of Oct. 29, 1963. In many cases powered conveyors have been used for the simple purpose of controlling the speed of the packages even on inclined conveyors, and such an example is seen in Fleischauer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,406 of Oct. 5, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,982 of Nov. 23, 1971; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,627,091 and 3,627,092 of Dec. 14, 1971. A further example of a conveyor provided with roller brake devices is seen in Kurger et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,476 of Sept. 4, 1973. While some success has been achieved in limiting velocity and impact, the pressure build-up resulting from stacking cartons back-to-back is damaging to the cartons and the products contained therein, and subjects the workers who may be required to remove cartons from the conveyor to forces which may be beyond their physical capability. Designs which employ carton sensors and brakes limit pressure until gaps between cartons are closed, at which time full line pressure is produced.